After School
by Wildcat9793
Summary: Justin comes home from school to discover his brother doing something shocking! SLASH an early draft


It was 4 in the afternoon and Justin Russo was on his way up to his room to update his online blog. When he opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw. Max, his younger brother was laying on his bed rubbing his clothed erection while sniffing a pair of Justin's dirty boxer shorts. When Max noticed his brother he threw the shorts behind him and his face turned a deep shade of red as he tried to explain what he was doing.

"Justin...I.....was just......"

"Wacking off while sniffing the boxers I wore yesterday?" Justin replied

Justin began slowly walking to the bed. "Do they smell good?" he seductivly asked his brother. Max nodded. "You know" Justin began " It was really hot yesterday and my balls were sweating like crazy" this seemed to be turning Max on "and before dismissal, some kid gave me a huge wedgie and this babies rode really fucking deep into my asshole....could you smell that on them?" Max nodded again. "What do you fanasize about when you smell my dirty underwear?"

"I imagine sucking your cock and licking your balls until you cum all over my face." Justin smirked at Max's answer. "Well...maybe this fantasy of yours will come true." Max's face lit up. "So your not mad or disgusted?" he asked. "No." Justin answered "I've always imagined myself fucking your tight hole but knowing you jerk off while smelling the underwear covered in my ball and ass sweat makes me want to ride you harder than ever before. Justin layed on the bed with his legs dangling over the side. He ordered Max to kneel between them on the floor. Justin unzipped his fly and slid out of his jeans. Max could see an impressive buldge through the silky shorts.

"C'mon Maxie..." Justin said "Suck me off like you've always wanted"

Max hooked his fingers over the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down. This was it. What he had been dreaming of everytime he touched himself. He was going to have Justin's meat in his mouth. Max leaned in and breathed in deep. The musky scent of the teenager's sweaty genitals was way better than smelling underwear. A hard dick which looked to be about 10 inches was in Max's face. It had large juicy balls dangling under it and it was surrounded by dark tufts of pubic hair. He placed his hand around the thick penis and licked the glistening head. The precum was salty. He opened his mouth and took it in about half way and began to choke. His eyes watered as he gagged everytime the cock head his the back of his throat. But he wanted Justin to be lost in pleasure. He did his best to fight the urge to gag and finally swallowed the large cock. "OH MAX......" Justin moaned as his little bro worked his wang. Max massaged the balls hanging infront of him and Justin spasmed as he shot his hot, sticky, white, salty load down Max's throat.

"Oh Max....that was amazing" Justin gasped. "Your turn. Strip down!"

Max did as he was told and nearly ripped every article of clothing from his body. Justin eyes the twelve year old's cock. It was fully erect and was about 6 inches. He had small amounts of pubes surrounding his dick. Max took Justin's position as Justin kneeled on the floor. He stuck out his tongue and licked the underside of he head like a cat would lap up milk. Max was enjoying it but Justin cold tell he needed to be in his mouth. Justin opened up and took his bro's peen into his warm moist mouth and worked that small dick. "Oh JUSTIN!!!!!....GONNA......GONNA.....I'M CUMMING!!!" Max exploded into Justin's mouth and Justin drank down the bitter liquid.

Justin then turned Max over and ordered him to get on all fours. He didn't bother using lube. He lined himself up and thrust into Maxie's tight virgin asshole. Max cried out in pain as his brother's large cock had penetrated him.

"ow.........ow........OW!!!...........OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!.............HOLY FUCK JUSTIN!!!! MY ASS!!!!!....OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Tears streamed down Max's face as his horny brother quickened pace and pounded his ass as fast and hard as possible. "Open up Virgin Boy" Justin moaned before he orgasmed into Max's hole. He pulled out and knelt down so Max's red cheeks were right infront of his face. He could smell shit and he loved it. He plunged his tongue into Max's hole and ate his release from the warm chamber. Max moaned his name and kept bucking backwards so Justin's tongue could go further up his ass.

Justin stood up and ordered Max to turn over onto his back. He straddled Maxie's face and began a grinding, humping motion. Max could smell sweat, cum and shit. \\he stuck out his tongue and he heard Justin moan as he swiped it over the scrotum that was rubbing over his face. Max's cock has long since rehardened and he bagan vigourously pumping himself. He cried out as he spilled his seed onto his stomach and on Justin's ass cheek.

Justin rolled off of his brother's face and layed next to him.

"Better than sniffing my underwear?" he asked

Max looked at him and licked his lips. "Way better"


End file.
